Konoha High Book 2
by Ake92
Summary: The gang are accompanied by four new charecters some of them over lap please pay no mind to that Drama ensues, plot thickens and there's the all around Naruto love goodness. Ejoy
1. Chapter 1

New Friends, and Senior Year.

The summer had passed by quickly—too quickly. Today was Sunday, and tomorrow was the first day of school for the Konoha residents. This year Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the gang would be seniors, and they had all moved into a huge house together. They had also signed up for a exchange student program, and they were expecting those students any minuet now. Ino—who always wanted to make a good first impression had been cleaning and making sure everything was spotless. Also, some of the guys from school had moved in with them. The house now held Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara.

"Shikamaru Nara, get your lazy ass up, and help me clean." Ino said as she vacuumed under Shikamaru feet.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled, and walked into the kitchen, where Hinata and Naruto were sitting at the counter, looking through some flyer. "Hinata, cant you do something about Ino?" Shikamaru asked, as he grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Ugh, is she still cleaning?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Well Tenten, and Neji should be getting back with the students soon." She said sitting beside Hinata.

"Were back!" Tenten's voice rang out, right on cue. "Come meet them." She said. Everyone walked into the living room, where Tenten and Neji were standing with two girls. "Well guys this is Ryu, and Daiza."

"Hi.' Daiza said.

"Hn." Was all Ryu said.

"Hi guys!" Ino said in a high pitched voice. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, this is Shikamaru nara, Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inzuka, and Deidara, and you already know Tenten and Neji." She said.

"Kiba, Deidara, why don't you show them where they'll be staying." Sakura said, she had that plotting look in her eye.

"Yeah, ok." Deidara said. "Um Ryu, you can come with me, and um I guess Daiza you can go with Kiba." Deidara said. The girls nodded and picked up their bags, and followed the guys.

DEIDARA AND RYU

"So where are you from?" Deidara asked as they climbed up the stairs. Deidara couldn't take his eyes off of Ryu, she was beautiful, and the highlights she had in her hair, made her look stunning.

"Iwa." Ryu said, with an emotionless voice. (Iwa is the Village hidden in the stone/rocks)

"Really?" Deidara asked. "I used to live there." Ryu looked at Deidara with a shocked face.

"Wait, YOUR Deidara? THAT Deidara?" she asked. Deidara looked at her with confusion. "Sorry, but your like a legend in that town." She said. "well to the gangs at least. You used to be in the Akatsuki, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah that." Deidara said as they turned the corner and walked down the hall. "well the whole gang split up, Itachi's in jail for drugs, Kisame got a job with the sharks in sea world. Sasori moved back to Suna, to care for his grandmother. Kakuzzu works at his father's bank. Hidean's a preacher. Zetsu's working at some green house, and I don't know what happened to the other two."

Ryu smirked, and they walked into Deidara's room. "Yeah, I can see why you would want to break up, so why did you go back to school?"

"I want to get my diploma, and well yeah." Deidara said, blushing slightly. "Um, sorry about the arrangements, but yeah, we have to double up, so you'll be sharing a room with me." Deidara said.

"That's fine." Ryu said dropping her stuff down on the floor. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "So what do you do around here for fun now that the gang's finite?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" Deidara asked. Ryu nodded, and they left. Sakura's watched the whole time, she knew that look Deidara had in his eye. He liked Ryu, and she liked him too.

"Now I have to check on Kiba and Daiza." She said disappearing into the shadows.

KIBA AND DAIZA

"So Daiza, where are you from?" Kiba asked as they walked into Kiba's room.

"New York" Daiza said walking into Kiba's room. She placed her bags on the floor. "It was really boring there." She added with a laugh.

Kiba laughed too. "Well Konoha can be pretty boring too." He said. Daiza looked up at him, and their eyes met. The same thing went thought both of their heads. 'He/She's so hot."

"I don't know, if you're here it cant be that bad." She said. 'Shit that was supposed to stay in my head!' Daiza thought.

"Well I was thinking the same thing." Kiba said, advancing on her. Kiba as not one to mix words, he was like a wolf, when he saw something her liked, he went for the kill.

"Thanks." Daiza said with a blush. Kiba nodded, and sat beside her on the bed. "well it's getting late, mind if we go to bed?"

"No, here, I'll sleep on the cot, you can have the bed." Kiba said pulling a small bed out from under the big one. Daiza nodded and they both fell asleep.

Sakura cha'ed to herself, all she had to do was devise a plan tonight and set in motion tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"GIRLS!!!!!" Sakura called. It was close to seven forty five, and they had school. "Ryu is the only one ready get your asses moving " the next thing you heard was the rumbling of footsteps, as the other three girls filed in. The guys were next smirking at their girls as they walked down the stairs, well save Kiba and Deidara.

"Alright, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Daiza, and Kiba, you ride with Sasuke in his car. Everyone else is with Shika and me in his car," Ino said. Everyone nodded, and grabbed their bags as they walked outside.

I'm too lazy to write the car ride, so I'm skipping to the first class, home room, oh and they all have the same schedule. DHU.

"Okay class, well do whatever, as long as you are behaving."

"Uh is he always like this?" Daiza asked leaning towards Kiba.

"Yeah Kakashi, used to be in charge of the math department, but they switched him down to home room, because he didn't teach them anything." Kiba said with a laugh. Daiza laughed too.

"So Ryu what do you like to do?" Sakura asked, beginning her plan to her Ryu and Deidara together.

"I like to sing, draw and write." Ryu said, as she looked around the room.

"You sing?" Ino asked, from her place on Shika's lap.

"Yeah, why?"

"Sakura's liked the best singer in Konoha, maybe you should challenger her some time." Tenten said as she sat on Neji's lap.

"Well I would love too, say the school's talent show?" Ryu asked. Sakura smirked and nodded.

The bell rang soon, and they walked down to their art class. "Good morning class, we have two new students with us today. Daiza is from New York, and Ryu is from Iwa, please make them feel welcomed. Girls you can sit by Deidara and Kiba." Mizuki the teacher said. The girls nodded, walking over to the boys. "Okay now you all know I start the year out in the same way, I want you to partner up–boy girl–and draw your partner, girls this year you may go first."

"Hai" the whole class recited at once.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, make that cool guy pose I love." Sakura said turning to look at Sasuke her pencil in hand. Sasuke smirked and placed his elbows up on the desk, interlaced his fingers, and placed his head behind them, so you could only see everything above the mouth. "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said as she began making streaks on her paper with the pencil.

"Neji can you do that one training pose?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded, and got up off of his chair, and posed the way Tenten asked. He was bent low, and he had an arm up in the air behind him, the other In front and down low. "Thanks Neji." Tenten said with a smile as she began to sketch the outline of Neij's pose.

"What pose would you like Daiza?" Kiba asked looking at the girl as she looked around the room.

"Hmm, can you do something sexy, but still have that bad boy look?" Daiza asked. Kiba nodded, and posed they way she asked. Kiba had his hand like Sasuke's, but his expression was colder, and he had a dangerous look in his eyes, and his head was up straight. "Perfect."

"Naruto-kun, how are you going to pose?" Hinata asked. It didn't take long for Naruto to come up with something, he had his fist out stretched and was smiling like the nice guy with a fist. Hinata giggled, and nodded as she began to draw.

"Okay Shika, how are you posing?" Ino asked as she dug out her pencil. "Shika-kun?" Ino asked when Shikamaru didn't answer. She looked over and he was sleeping. "Why you sexy lazy ass punk." Ino giggled as she began to draw her sleeping boyfriend.

"Okay Deidara, can you stand against the wall, with on foot against it, and kind of lean forward?" Ryu asked. Deidara nodded, and went over to the wall by the window, and the sun was shining in, made it look cool, and mysterious at the same time. "Thanks." Deidara nodded, and flipped his hair so it was covering his face.

When there was five minutes before the bell rang Sasori said that the girls could show their work to the guys. "Okay Sasuke-kun what do you think?" Sakura asked flipping the paper around for Sasuke to see.

"It's beautiful my blossom as always." Sasuke said kissing Sakura' cheek. She had drawn Sasuke in a suit in a business room. It was sexy.

"Shikamaru wake up." Ino said kicking Shikamaru's leg. He shot up and looked at what Ino had drawn. Shikamaru was lying on the grass on top of a hill. "Do you like it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it looks very nice." Shikamaru stuck the picture into his portfolio and put it in his bag.

"Shika what are you doing?" Ino asked.  
"You'll see." he promised whispering in her ear.

"Okay Naruto-kun you can look." Hinata said handing the picture to Naruto. He was on a surf board with his pose.

"It's awesome Hinata-chan." Naruto said hugging her, making her blush slightly.

"Okay let me see Tenten." Neji said as Tenten handed the picture to Neji. Tenten had drawn Neji in a suit, and in his pose, but everything around him on the ground were ninja weapons like daggers, kunai, and shuriken.

"Do you like it?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded and Tenten hugged him.

"Well?" Daiza asked handing the picture to Kiba. He was sitting at a desk, with his pose, and behind him were to gangsters. Kiba was in a punk outfit, and it looked very sexy and bad boy.

"It's amazing, you're really creative." Kiba said.

"Thanks."

"Okay come one let me see." Deidara said walking up to Ryu.

"Hold on, just one more thing...." Ryu said. She made a furious of movements on the paper before turning it around. Deidara stood in shock. Ryu had drawn him on the wall, and he was wearing an awesome punk outfit. But she had drawn him in an ally, with a Doberman Pincer with a spiked collar lying at his feet.

"Ryu this is amazing." he said. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"I was passed around from one family to the other before I signed up for the exchange student program, the last family I was with was big on the arts, they signed me up for a lot of things, I had to prefect, but only a few I like." Ryu explained.

Skipping to after school......

"Okay so what do you guys want to do when we get home?" Ino asked.

"Let have a karaoke party." Sakura said. She gave Ino her devilish wink, and Ino nodded, getting the picture. No one objected, so they all went home, and while Sasuke and Sakura were setting up the machine, Tenten and Neji got beanbag chairs set up, Naruto and Hinata got the snacks, Ino and Shikamaru got drinks, Deidara and Ryu locked up the house, and Daiza and Kiba got Akumaru settled in.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Ino asked.  
"I think Ryu should, let's see what she's got." Tenten said. Looking from Sakura to Ryu.

"Alright." Ryu stood and looked through the songs until she found her favorite. "Where's the microphone?" she asked. Naruto handed it too her has the music began to play.

I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday  
Monday's coming, the day I hate, a a a ate  
Sittin' on the bed alone  
Starin' at the phone  
This point of view is getting stale, a a a ale  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
This is where I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think it's time for me to bail  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
Sittin' on the bed alone  
Starin' at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
There's not much going on today  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
Uh-uh, uh-uh uh-uh uh-uh  
Na na na na na, we've all got choices  
Na na na na, we've all got voices  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door

He never made me feel like I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special, 'cause I was special  
uhu (repeated)  
Na na na na na

Everyone looked at her as she finished in shock. She was as good as Sakura, possibly better. "Okay, Daiza your turn." Ryu said handing the mic to Daiza.

"Awesome, okay what do I want to sing?" Daiza asked looking through the huge stack of songs.

_Can I ask you a question, please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me?  
Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed  
As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light  
And let the darkness fade away..._

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm)

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last tear has come and gone  
Dying to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red?

'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm)

_Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red_?

_'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove_  
Everyone looked at Daiza almost the same way they did at Ryu, she was pretty good too. After Daiza sang, Kiba sang Riot, Sasuke sang I don't wanna stop, Sakura sang Reflection, Ino sang Girlfriend, Naruto and Hinata sang breaking free, Neji and Tenten sang Bop to the Top, and Deidara sang Tomorrow.

Once everyone but Shika had sang–except for Shikamaru who had fallen asleep– she decided to put her plan into action. "Hey Ryu come here." Sakura said. Sasuke got the message and started talking to Deidara. "So you like Deidara don't you?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ryu asked, not liking where this was going.

"Good." Sakura placed a mic in Ryu's hand and pushed her into the middle of the room, Sasuke did the same with Deidara, and the music began to play. They stared at each other for a minuet before looking at the screen to watch the words, surprisingly they both new it. Ryu sang first, and while she sang she looked into Deidara's eyes.

_we were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Then it was Deidar's turn, and he stared into Ryu's obsidian eyes as he sang to her...  
_No one told me i was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Then it was time for the duo to sing together. They started to dance while they sang, hand in hand, just slowly moving, not quite a waltz, and yet it was the same motions.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Ryu sang again, walking away from Deidara to stand on the other side of the room.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Deidara slowly walked over to Ryu who helped close in the space, as she sang. Once they were standing side by side it was time for the refrain and they both sang in perfect harmony.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

While Ryu sang this time she turned to stand looking right at Deidara.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me alone, in the dark_

Diedara followed Ryu's example and looked at her.

_Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long_

They moved their arms up slowly palm touching palm, and once they were above their heads, they interlaced their fingers.  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Ryu-_Yeah_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on_

Ryu-_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing_

At the last line, Deidara spun Ryu around and dipped her down low.  
_At the beginning with you_

The pair didn't straighten until the music was long gone. They were looking into each other's eyes, their breathing slowly steadying it's self. Sakura knew she had done her job with this couple, now all she had to do was fix up Daiza and Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the guys left the house early, while the girls stayed behind. "So Deidara you and Ryu." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What about us Uchiha?" Deidara asked, his glare setting in place.

"Nothing, but you two disappeared awful early last night what exactly did you two do?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah okay." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"What about Kiba and Daiza?" Deidara asked looking at Kiba who was listening to his MP3, he looked up and asked.

"What about us?"

"You two disappeared about the same time Ryu and I did, what did you two do?"

"Nothing we just talked and stuff." Kiba said. All of the guys started laughing as they walked into the school yard.

"Kiba! Deidara!" the guys looked up and saw Hoshi and Hazel walking over, the two girls had HUGE crushes on the guys, and they knew that Ryu and Daiza were going with them, but they were determined to make the guys their men.

"Sorry guys you're on your own." Neji said as he and the other three walked away leaving Kiba and Deidara at the mercy of Hoshi and Hazel.

"Traitors!" Deidara called.

"Hi there Deidara-kun." Hazel said batting her eyes at Deidara, trying to work her charm on the blond boy. Hazel and Hoshi were best friends who just came to the school this year from Osaka.

"Hi Hazel." Deidara moaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Hazel, he thought she was very cute and adorable, but in the little sister kind of way.

"Hello Kiba, how is akumaru doing?" Hoshi asked.

"Hi Hoshi he's good." Kiba answered.

"So um, we got you boys something." Hazel said removing a white box from her pocket. She and Hoshi each pulled out two gold chains; they wrapped one around their neck, and one around Deidara and Kiba's. Ryu and Daiza walked in just in time to see the boys being taken under control by the girls and being led away staring at them.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"I think the siren's song has been played." Hinata said.

"And Deidara and Kiba were its victims." Tenten added.

"Whatever." Ryu said her face an emotionless mask. "Come on we're going to be late for class." the girls all watched her, Daiza was on the verge of tears, but they followed Ryu into the school.

After school Tenten found the girls in the car and she had a huge smiled plastered on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Hinata asked as Tenten climbed into the car beside her.

"I know why Deidara and Kiba are with Hoshi and Hazel." Tenten said.

"Tell us." Ino shrieked.

"Those chain they're wearing, there boyfriend chains." Tenten explained the whole bit.

"So we have to go and find some way to remove the spell, right?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I already know. True love's voice must sing them out of seduction." Tenten explained. "So Ryu, Daiza what do you say?" Tenten asked looking at the two girls.

"Whatever." Ryu said, turning into the drive way.

"Whatever it takes." Daiza agreed.

"Good, we'll have a party this weekend, and you can do it then." Sakura agreed, since the weekend was only two days away.

When the weekend finally did roll around, Daiza was in the pool house getting ready, and she was nervously pacing back and forth. "What if it doesn't work?" she asked.

Tenten looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry Daiza it will." she said.

"Geeze who cares, if he wants to be with you then her will." Ryu said walking in.

"What's with you ever since Thursday you've been in a really bitchy attitude." Ino snapped.

"Look Yamanaka, I've been through this more than once, its called heartbreak, I know you've never been on the receiving end of it, but it tends to make you a bitch when it happens." Ryu snapped back. "The pain will ease away but it takes time."

"Whatever, this will work, don't you want Deidara back?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do." Ryu said.

"Then just play along ok? Daiza, you're on we've gone over this, just go out and sing your song, Tenten will be by Kiba, ready to rip the chain off of his neck okay?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Daiza walked out of the pool house and the music began to play, Kiba's face looked up, and when he saw Daiza some of the feelings he had for her started to flood back.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

the music faded and Tenten had the chain off and was twirling it around her finger. Kiba looked up at Daiza, and ran to her. Kiba pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Daiza I'm sorry." Kiba whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're back." Daiza said through chokes trying to hold the tears back.

Sakura smiled and looked back into the pool house. "Ryu you're up." she said.

Ryu walked out to the microphone, and she could see the look of horror on Hazel's face. She whispered something to Deidara and they began to walked towards the door. "Deidara this is for you." Ryu said.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of my mind  
I never could get it  
Unless I were fed it  
Now I'm here and I don't know why  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where I used to learn  
I howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
He's everything I want  
He's everything I need  
He's everything inside of Me  
That I wish I could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to him_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm waiting for someone  
To put me together  
I'm waiting for someone to push me away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more I wish he'd say  
He's everything I want  
He's everything I need  
He's everything inside of me  
That I wish I could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I means nothing to him  
And I don't know why  
But I'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only white I'm asking for  
And I'll be just fine  
With all of my time  
It's only what I'm waiting for  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where I might have turned  
I never did notice  
But I still hideaway  
The anger of angels who won't return  
He's everything I want  
He's everything I need  
He's everything inside of me  
That I wish I could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I means nothing to him  
And I don't know why  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Deidara stopped at the gate and looked back at Ryu, Sakura ripped the chain off, and Deidara shook his head. "Sakura what the hell?" he asked. He looked over at Hazel. "Hazel I like you I really do, but if you ever try something like that again." Deidara threatened. He looked back at Ryu who was walking over to the drink table. "Ryu."

"Deidara." Ryu said walking off, giving Deidara the cold shoulder.

Deidara reached out and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back into his arms, so she was against his chest, and he was holding her tight. "Ryu I'm sorry, please I don't want to lose you. Deidara whispered. Ryu smile, and looked up at him.

"That's all I need to hear." she said kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked one night before bed. Sakura was looking really pale, and she had been moving slowly.

"I don't think so, I'm going to go to bed." Sakura said waving night to everyone before walking up the stairs. Sakura walked into her and Sasuke's bedroom before passing out on the bed still fully clothed.

"Dude do you think Sakura is alright?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke when he sat down beside the whit eyed Hyuuga on the couch.

Sasuke shrugged. "She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah Sasuke, Sakura looked like she might really be getting sick." Ino added.

"Sasuke if Sakura gets sick. You will take care of her right?" Naruto asked his arms wrapped around Hinata as he hung on to her.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just walked up to his room and looked at Sakura. She was really pale now, and she was breathing heavily. He really hopped she didn't get sick.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to some sickening noise. He shot up in the bed to find that Sakura was already up, and it was still very early. 3 AM to be exact. He walked into the bathroom to find Sakura hunched over the toilet, throwing up. "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was sweating, her whole body was shaking. "Sasuke, do you think you could get me some 7UP?" Sakura asked before she was sick again.

"Yeah." Sasuke said darting from the room. Sasuke wasn't comfortable being around sick people, and he would do anything to get ut of that room. Sasuke walked down to Naruto and Hinata's room, and knocked three times.

"Teme? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, um is Hinata up?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata asked appearing at Naruto's side.

"Sakura's really sick; do you think you could help her?" Sasuke asked a very guilty look on his face, excise he couldn't do it himself.

"Sure Sasuke." Hinata said tying a robe around herself real quick.  
"Okay she wanted some soda, I'll bring it up." Sasuke said walking down stairs to the kitchen, Naruto at his heels, while Sakura walked down to Sakura.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said pouring a glass of 7up. "He decided that Sakura might need more then what was in the glass, and took the 2 liter with him as he and Naruto walked up the stairs.

"Yes you do, why cant you help Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke scoffed, and walked into the bed room, and over to the bathroom door. "Hinata?"

Hinata opened the door, and took the 7Up without a word before closing the door again. Sasuke and Naruto could hear Sakura sobbing on the other side and Hinata trying to help, before Sakura was sick again, and as soon as she was Sasuke walked out of the room, and into Naruto's.

"You don't like it when people are sick do you?" Naruto asked sitting down beside Sasuke on the bed.

"I cant help it, I just don't know what it is." Sasuke said placing his head in his hands. He really wanted to be there for Sakura, but the thought of her being sick, and puking was just disgusting, and he just had too much Uchiha pride to deal with that.

"Man, you are such a baby." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Um Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata there. "Sakura is calling for you, I think you should go." Hinata said.

Sasuke forced himself not to cringe as he walked into his room. Sakura was laying in the bed, holding her torso, sobbing in pain. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura said nothing, but rolled over.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I'm here, do you need something?" Sasuke asked.

"Could you rub my back, or hold me or something?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked over to the bed and perched on the edge as he rubbed Sakura's back. Touching her almost creped him out because even though she was in a nightgown Hinata must have helped her into, Sasuke could still feel her clammy skin.

Sasuke was doing all he could not to run out of the room, but after time, and Sakura calmed down a bit, he was able to pull her in his arms, and hold her, as he rocked her to sleep.  
The Next morning Sakura woke up, and curled into Sasuke's body. "Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

"Much, thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Sakura back, and rocked her before they got up. Maybe Sasuke would be okay with sick people again. He sure hoped so, if not for himself, for Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hinata—Chan are you alright?" Naruto asked. Hinata had been coughing all morning, and it sounded like she was only getting worse as the day progressed.

"I'm fine Naruto—kun." Hinata said with the best smile she could muster before another coughing jag took over.

"Nuh-uh, you're not okay." Naruto said standing up in the middle of one of Asuma's lectures.

"Naruto where are you going?" Asuma asked as Naruto walked around to Hinata's desk, and slowly lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry Asuma Sensei, but I think Hinata is really sick, I'm going to take her down to the nurse's office." Naruto said. Asuma nodded, and allowed the two o leave before continuing his lecture on the pros and cons of the U.S. federal system.

Hinata felt faintly dizzy from all of the coughing, and held onto Naruto's neck as he carried her down the hall. She placed her warm head in his seemingly freezing neck. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a whisper, afraid that anything louder would bring on the coughing again.

"Hey what are you apologizing for?" Naruto asked, with a smiled he knew Hinata could see. "It's not your fault you got sick. I just want to make sure you get better." He said kissing the top of her head. "Okay hold on one sec, while I open the door." Naruto carefully set Hinata down on the cool floor, and she placed her scalding face against the plastered wall. "Shizuni?" Naruto asked. The small nurse looked up.

"Naruto is everything alright?" she asked.

"I don't think so, can you hold the door open please?" Naruto asked. Shizuni gave him a worried glance, but walked swiftly to the door, and held it open while Naruto lifted Hinata back into his arms and walked her inside.

"Oh!" Shizuni said in a worried motherly voice. "Go ahead and place her down on the bed Naruto." Shizuni said pointing over to the small cot in the middle of the room. Naruto nodded and laid Hinata down ion the crinkly paper.

"Thank-you Naruto." Hinata said with a smile as Shizuni grabbed her clip board.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Shizuni asked. Before Naruto could answer Hinata had another coughing jag that left her breathless. "It sounds like you may have bronchitis." Shizuni said beginning her examination.

Naruto watched in silence, always holding Hinata's hand. "Well?" he asked when it looked like Shizuni was done.

"Well it's like I thought. There's been a bug of bronchitis going around and Hinata was unfortunate enough to catch it." Shizuni said washing her hands in the small sink beside Naruto. "She needs to go home, sleep, drink plenty of fluids, and I'll give her some antibiotics she can take." She added writing something down on a piece of paper. "Drop this off at the drug store, and go back in about an hour to pick it up"

"Thank you Shizuni." Hinata said as Naruto lifted her back into his arms.

"Feel better Hinata." Shizuni said holding the door open again.

"Naruto is she alright?" Daiza asked. Apparently they had all heard about Hinata and came to see what was wrong.

"Naruto?" Neji asked, worry for his beloved cousin lining his voice.

"She has brontosaurus." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's a dinosaur, do you mean bronchitis?" Sakura asked a small smile on her face.

"Yes that." Naruto said. "Um hey, do you guys think you could pick u the antibiotics after school?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to go drop them off and then take Hinata home."

"Yeah, we'll pick it up." Deidara answered.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said.

"Feel better Hinata-Chan." Ino said hugging her as best she could In Naruto's arms.

"Thanks Ino—Chan." Hinata said as Naruto walked her out of the school.

Naruto carefully placed Hinata in the passenger's side of his car and almost ran to the other side. He started the car and sped out of the school parking lot, and into Konoha. He quickly made it to the drug store dropped off the prescription informed them that Deidara would be picking it up, ad quickly drove Hinata home.

"Naruto-kun, I swear I can walk." Hinata said as Naruto carried her up the stairs.

"I know." Naruto said holding Hinata even closer o his chest than he was earlier. Hinata smiled, and snuggled closer. She enjoyed Naruto's warmth.

"Okay, leave for five minutes while I change." Hinata said when Naruto set her on the bed. He only smiled and kissed the top of her head as he reluctantly walked out of the room. Hinata quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants, and a dark pink tank top, with and old frump green Konoha High sweatshirt over the top of it. "Okay Naruto." She said as another coughing fit took over. Hinata was about to fall, but Naruto was at her side, and caught her before her knees hit the ground.

"It looks like I can't leave your side." He said with a foxy smile as he lifted Hinata up on her bed. He gracefully pulled the covers back and laid her down on the bed, before snuggling up next to her and covering them both with the comforter and sheets. Hinata snuggled against Naruto's chest and quickly fell asleep.

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes without realizing that he had fallen asleep.

"Deidara, Ryu, did you get the medicine?" Naruto asked, not moving because Hinata was still asleep.

"Yeah here." Deidara said handing a small orange bottle to Naruto.

"And I made this." Ryu said placing a small glass of tea down on the bedside table. "It's a special shaman recipe. It's supposed to help calm the senses and let her sleep a little more peacefully." Ryu said.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said before waking Hinata to give her the medicine and tea. "Hinata baby," Naruto said slowly shaking her awake.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked opening her eyes a bit.

"Yeah here, take these." He said handing Hinata a pill and the tea Ryu brought in. Hinata tool them and laid her head back down on Naruto's chest. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit better, I think the fever went down a little bit." Hinata said coughing again, but not as bad.

"And it sounds like you're coughing is getting better." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata's small body.

"Naruto, thank you for taking care of me." Hinata said.

"Hinata I love you, of course I'll take car of you." Naruto said kissing her head. "That's one thing that will never change."

"I love you too." Hinata said kissing Naruto's hands as she played with his hair a little bit.

The whole time while Hinata was sick Naruto never left her side. He was always there when she fell asleep and when she woke up. It didn't take long for Hinata too feel better, by Thursday she back to school. "Hinata I'm glad you're feeling better." Sakura said as they sat down for lunch that day.

"Yeah it was no fun without you." Ino added.

"Thanks guys." Hinata said leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" Daiza asked as she and Kiba sat at the end of the table.

"Hm, I don't know." Sasuke said looking over at Sakura.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and shook his head lightly.

Hinata and Naruto both laughed as they watched their fronds argue. "I love you, my little princess." Naruto whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"I love you, my little fox." Hinata whispered back, turning her head so her lips met Naruto's in a quick kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow!" Tenten exclaimed one evening at dinner. She grasped her throat as she dropped her fork.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Neji asked, afraid that she might be choking.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Tenten said taking a drink of cool water. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and it really hurt to swallow anything. After one sip of water she set the glass down and started to rub her throat.

"I don't think you're fine." Neji said standing up. He walked over to Tenten's side and pressed lightly on her throat.

"OW! Neji that hurts!" she said her eyes beginning to well up.

"I'm sorry." Neji said kissing away the tears. "But I think you might have strep throat. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor's office." He said.

The next morning Tenten was sitting beside Neji, squeezing his hand, unable to believe what the doctor had said. "S-surgery?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, it looks like you have tonsillitis, which means we'll need to operate and remove them, so the condition doesn't become any worse."

Tenten turned to Neji. "It's okay, I promise." Neji said trying to make her feel better. Tenten was normally a strong girl, but he knew she hated doctors and the fact that she was going to need surgery would in no way calm those nerves. "When are you planning on having the surgery?" Neji asked holding Tenten against his chest.

"We can operate today." He said calling in a nurse from the hallway. "Can you take this young woman and prepare her for tonsillitis surgery?" he asked the burse. She looked down at the cowering Tenten in Neji's arms and smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, I can do that." She said. Needing nothing more than that the doctor left. "Tenten?" she asked. Tenten looked up. "Are you scared?" she asked. Tenten nodded. "I know I was too."

"You had surgery?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I had to have heart surgery when I was you're age." The nurse said with a smile.

"Wow." Tenten mumbled.

"And it won't be so bad. They'll put you to sleep before the start, and when you wake up, your boyfriend will be there, and you can have all the ice cream you can eat."

"Okay." Tenten said, as she and Neji followed her down into the prep. Room. They got Tenten ready for surgery, checked her into the hospital and notified the school. The surgery didn't last long, and Neji never left her side.

Neji was half asleep when he felt his pillow move like it was alive, and then he realized it was, because he was lying on Tenten's legs. He lifted his head up immediately and saw Tenten tossing in her sleep. He quickly and quietly moved Tenten over a bit and slid into the bed beside her. Slipping his arms around Tenten's waste, he pulled her close and she stopped her fidgeting.

"You're a terrible actress." He whispered.

"It got you to get up here didn't it?" Tenten asked. Neji could hear the smile in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Better, but my throat is still a little soar." Tenten answered rolling over so she could face Neji. She kissed him quickly and then laid her head down on his chest. "Thank you for not leaving me." she whispered.

"The only thing that will ever make me leave you is you not wanting me anymore." Neji whispered.

"Then you're stuck with me for life." Tenten whispered.

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sakura asked when Neji and Tenten walked in the door. Everyone had been waiting for Tenten to come home from the hospital.

"Better." Tenten mouthed.

"Oh no! She lost her voice!" Ino cried.

"Chill Ino, I'm just messing with you, I feel fine." Tenten said with a smile. "I just won't be singing any opera for a while." She laughed at her own joke, and walked into the kitchen to find some decent food to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully beside Ino when she started to toss and turn. He figured she was having a bad dream, and kissed her before falling asleep again. When he woke a second time Ino was screaming in pain. "Ino baby what's wrong?" he asked trying to wake her. Ino just mumbled something about it hurting.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Sakura asked running in, everyone else behind her.

"I think Ino needs to go to the hospital, call 911." Shikamaru said pulling the blankets off of Ino.

"Right." Ryu ran to the phone and called.

"Naruto run in the bathroom and get some cold wet wash clothes." Shikamaru ordered. Naruto nodded and came back a moment later.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Ryu said hanging up.

Shikamaru nodded and began dabbing Ino's scorching forehead with the wash clothes. Not long after that the flashing lights were visible, and Kiba disappeared to lead them up stairs. Shikamaru was by Ino's side the whole time, she was holding onto his hand, nearly crying form pain. Her side was burning up, and she didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" one of the paramedics asked as they lifted Ino onto a stretcher.

"She woke up in the middle of the night crying that her side was burning." Shikamaru said. "She has a high fever and she's sweating, but she's freezing cold."

One of them began to look Ino over as they rolled her out of the house. "Appendicitis." he said. He looked at his co-worker who nodded. "I'm positive."

"We'll need to operate, call ahead and alert the hospital."

A sharp pang of panic shot through Shikamaru. "I'm coming with." the paramedics looked at him and nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I can." he said to Sasuke as he climbed in the back of the ambulance. Sasuke nodded and hugged Sakura who was nearly in tears like the rest of the girls. The way to the hospital; was bumpy, but Shikamaru never left Ino's side. She held his hand as they told them what they were going to do. One of the paramedics said they were going to put Ino to sleep, and remove the un-needed organ.

They pulled up to the hospital and wheeled Ino in, as soon as she was in the doors they were giving the meds to make her sleep, and wheeling her back. Shikamaru had to wait in another room while they operated.

'_Oh please Kami she can't die. Please she's going to make it out of this, anything I'll give you anything as long as she makes it out of this okay_.' Shikamaru silently sent a prayer to whatever god was watching over Ino. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do. Go mad of the loss, or kill him. One way or another they were going to be together. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Sir. Sir." Shikamaru woke when a nurse started to shake him.

"Ino! Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked the questions one after another not even letting the poor nurse answer.

"Please calm down, she's fine and she's waiting for you, now follow me." she said leading Shikamaru down the hall. He nodded and silently followed. Ino was lying up in the bed watching some random show. When Shikamaru walked in her eyes found him immediately.

"Hi there." she said horsey. Shikamaru walked right over to the bed and threw his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ino smiled and stroked Shikamaru's cheek.

"I'm fine, but you look like you could use some sleep." she said. Shikamaru laughed to hold back a sob that threatened to break free. Ino wiped away a tear and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Hey now, no tears." she shimmed over and pulled him into the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they held each other as they slept.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days after Ino got back from the hospital, and everything was going great they all had tryouts today, and were all really excited. Ryu, Kiba, and Neji were all going out for soccer. Ino was going out for cheerleading while Hinata was going out for dance. Sasuke and Naruto were trying out for football, Tenten and Sakura had volleyball, and that left Shikamaru, Deidara, and Daiza with basketball. Since Konoha High was a small school they had co-op teams, although there were only a few girls on the football team, just like there were very few guy cheerleaders.

"So you guys all ready?" Sakura asked as they all piled into two different cars. Sakura, Tenten, Ryu, Kiba, and Neji in one, their tryouts were on the same side of the school. And everyone else in the other due to the fact that the cheerleading and dancing tryouts were alongside the football field, and the basketball gym was alongside that.

"You know it." Ryu said giving Kiba a high five. She Neji and Kiba had been working non-stop for the past week, to make sure they were totally ready. They had heard that coach Shiranui was going to be really tough this year.

The ride to school was short, and once they were there Kiba, Ryu and Neji ran out to the field where the rest of the team was warming up. "Hey guys!" Temari called seeing them walk up.

"Temari I thought you graduated last year." Neji said as she hugged the boys.

"I did, but Genma, said he needed help and I couldn't leave him hanging. So who's your friend?" she asked looking at Ryu.

"This is Ryu, she's new." Kiba said slinging his arm around Ryu's shoulder. "And she's got a wicked kick." he added ruffling the pony tail at the back of her head.

"Well nice to meet you Ryu. I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister." Temari said hugging her.

"Hey, so you know Gemna?" Ryu asked looking over Temari's shoulder as the perverted soccer coach made his way over.

"You could say that." Temari said with a sly smile. Ryu eyed her carefully.

"You're dating Genma?" she asked. Kiba and Neji kind of looked at her like she was crazy.

Temari looked up in surprise too. "It's that obvious?" she asked. Ryu only smiled and shrugged. Tryouts started not long after that, and Kiba, Ryu, and Neji were the envy of everyone. The three of them moved in perfect harmony with each other, passing, blocking, and dodging. They were down to the last few seconds and their team was down by one. Kiba passed to Neji, who was given the clear by Ryu, and scored the goal that tied them. Genma sent them into a tie breaker, and as soon as the kick off, Kiba was running down the field flanked by Ryu on the left and Neji on the right. A defense player came up in front of Kiba, and he passed over to Ryu who took it down to the net, and with some fancy foot work scored the winning goal.

"Yeah! Nice work Neji! Kiba!" Ryu said giving them a high five.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kiba said giving her a hug.

"Good work everyone; the results will be posed Monday morning." Genma said before he and Temari walked away their arms wrapped around each other.

"You were right about them." Neji said in almost awe, his eyes followed the couple as they walked away.

"I normally am." Ryu said as she drowned what was left of her water.

Sakura and Tenten walked into the gym and saw Mika and Carly over in the middle working on passing. "Sakura! Tenten!" Carly waved them over and caught the ball as it came to her from a pass from Mika. "Hey what's up guys can you believe that Shizuni is coaching us this year?"

"I know, man we've been trying to get her to coach forever." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah I wonder what made her change her mind." Mika thought out loud.

"Tsunade?" Tenten ventured. The four of them broke out in laughter before Shizuni walked in and blew her whistle.

"Alright girls, get ready!" she called. They all lined up and she made them run drills before they started to play. Sakura was in the center as setter, Tenten was serving, Mika was flanking Sakura's left, and Carly was at Tenten's left. Tenten tossed the ball in the air and as it came down, she pulled back and sent it flying over the net. The other team sent it back, and Carly passed it up to Sakura who set it for Mika who then spiked it down into the opponent's court. The rest of practice went that way, and the girls ended up winning.

"Okay that was awesome!" Sakura said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Okay girls, I want you to go home and rest, so that you are already for practice if you make it. Monday you will know what happens." Shizuni said as the girls walked out.

Everyone else was having just the same amount of luck as well. Ino was looking like she was going to make head cheerleader, and Hinata was doing exceptionally well with her dance partner, and all the guys were some of the best on the field. As soon as all the tryouts were done, they all met up at the house and ended up falling asleep in very random places. Hinata and Naruto were in the kitchen cuddled up in the booth that circled around the fire place. Ryu and Deidara were in one recliner snuggling, Shikamaru and Ino were up stairs in their bed. Sasuke and Sakura were in the living room watching a movie when they fell asleep on the couch. Daiza and Kiba fell asleep on the floor in the music room. And Tenten and Neji were in the sun room in the huge dish chair.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun was bright as it shown in through the windows. The girls were just waking up, but the strange thing was that there were no guys around. "I'm so tired" Daiza complained with a yawn walking into the kitchen. "Ugh where is that puppy?" she asked.

"Uh . . . puppy?" Sakura asked looking at her strangely at the reference.

"Well yeah, haven't you ever noticed that Kiba's like a little lost puppy?" Daiza pointed out. A few of the girls nodded, and a few scoffed, mainly Tenten and Ryu. "Okay well your guys look like girls from a distance." Daiza said.

Tenten and Ryu looked at her, and then each other. "Do you want to explain or should I?" Ryu asked.

"You go ahead." Tenten said flipping through the Teen Vogue Magazine she was looking through.

"Men with long feminine hair only means that they are more manly then other men in certain places involving the bottom half of a man, including abs and stomach muscles, thigh and leg muscles, and other non mention able things."

"Where did you two come up with that at?" Ino asked not believing a word of it.

"It was scientifically proven by two female scientists in North Korea last month." Tenten said placing the magazine down.

"Hey there they are" all the girls looked up and saw the guys running in.

"Hey babe." Kiba said kissing Daiza like all the guys did.

"So where were you all at so early this morning?" Sakura asked as Sasuke started to drink her water. She slapped him on the shoulder and went to get another glass.

"Nowhere." Naruto said with a smile as he sat down beside Hinata.

"Uh-huh sure." Hinata said with a smile.

"So what are we doing this weekend I'm getting really bored, and I've only been up for like ten minutes," Ino complained as Shikamaru gave her a kiss before lighting up a cigarette. "Ya know those things are going to kill you just like they did to Asuma." she added.

"I smoke these because he died." he gave a sigh. "Can we not argue about this today?" he asked. Ino sighed and sat down on the chair.

"So what are we doing today?" Ryu asked. Deidara and Neji slid in between her and Tenten before pulling both of the girls on their laps.

Deidara kissed Ryu's cheek, and tilted her head towards his. "It's a surprise." he said this only made all of the girl's curios.

"Go get dressed, we need to leave here by noon, and make sure you pack an overnight bag." Neji said kissing Tenten before sending her along with the other girls upstairs.

The girls all walked into their rooms and began packing. Ino and Sakura were carelessly throwing things in their bags when Hinata and Daiza walked in. "What are you doing?" Daiza asked.

"We don't know how long we're going to be gone, so were thinking ahead." Ino said with a proud smile.

"Yeah but all you had to do was ask the guys how long we're going to be gone for." Hinata said.

"Yeah like we did." Daiza added. "We just came in to tell you, we already told Ryu and Tenten."

Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata and Daiza for a minute before dropping their clothes. "Are you going to tell us?" Ino asked.

"Oh right" Daiza shook her head. "Tell you what?"

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Hinata. "Well be gone for two and a half weeks." Hinata said before dragging Daiza away.

"That's our whole Christmas vacation" Ino screeched.

Sakura looked at her, and sighed. "That means where ever we're going we're going to need to find Christmas presents there." she said before they finished packing.

"Yo girl's come one we got to go." Sasuke called. Ryu, Tenten, Hinata and Daiza walked downstairs, a giant duffle and a small carry-on in their arms.

"Are you sick or something?" Kiba asked as he took Daiza's duffle from her.

"No why?"

"You only have one bag." Kiba said with a smile. The rest of the girls came down and the guys loaded up the car before they were off to the air port, the girls anxious to know where they were going.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we're flying first class!" Ino cheered as they boarded the plane. The girls still had no idea where they were going seeing as how the guys wouldn't let them see the tickets, or anything.

"Yeah well I thought it would be nice." Shikamaru said kissing her cheek before he stuffed her carryon bag in the above compartment. They were seated in this order . . .

Ino and Shikamaru Naruto and Hinata Two Random People Ryu and Deidara  
Sasuke and Sakura Daiza and Kiba Tenten and Neji Two Random People

The plane was up and in the air not long after they were all seated, and awaiting the captain to call in and tell them exactly where they were going. "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will land in the Bahamas in roughly 24 hours, so sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

The girls all gave a squeal and kissed the boys. "We're going to the Bahamas?" Ryu asked kissing Deidara.

"Yes, it's part of your Christmas present, but only part of it." Deidara said as he wrapped his arm around Ryu. The girls were all pleasantly happy as they sat on the flight, cuddling against the guys as they watched the movie that was going on, talking about what they were going to do to see if they could get any more information out of the guys, but they weren't having any luck.

"Sasuke come on just what's going on?" Sakura asked as the sun was setting.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see soon enough." Sasuke said giving her a kiss.

Sakura sat her seat back and looked at Ino. "Any luck?" she asked. Ino just shook her head and they looked over at Hinata and Daiza. "Anything?" the two girls shook their heads and looked over at Ryu and Tenten who were both asleep their heads resting on Neji and Deidara's chest.

"Well we're not getting anything out of them." Daiza said looking back over at Sakura and Ino. "They're asleep."

With a sigh the girls folded their arms and Sakura put her seat back up. Ryu and Tenten each gave a small smirk, they weren't asleep and Deidara and Neji had filled them in on a little bit, but they weren't going to tell the other girls because they knew it was going to make them mad to not know anything.

When morning came the girls could see the amazing view of the Bahamas Islands, and the beautifully dark blue tropical waters. "Oh Naruto it's beautiful." Hinata said sitting back in her seat. Naruto smile and gave her a hug.

"See that?" Neji asked pointing down to a large building with what looked like a water park. Tenten nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's the hotel." he whispered before kissing her head.

When they landed, the girls were all looking at the place in awe when a voice came out of no where. "Well, well, well, Deidara-kun it's been so long, how are you?" Ryu was pushed out of the way when a girl went to hug Deidara. Ryu looked up and saw Hazel.

"Uh hi Hazel, what are you doing here?" Deidara asked prying himself from Hazel and walking over to Ryu's side.

Hazel's face heated up a little bit but then she settled down and smiled like a fox. "My daddy owns this island, and we always come here for Christmas, Hoshi is coming in later today. What are you all doing here?"

"We brought the girls." Naruto said, as they picked up their bags.

"So are you staying in this Hotel too?" Hazel asked eyeing Deidara, but addressing Sasuke.

"Yeah, we rented out suits for the whole break." when the girls heard this they gave a small squeal and kissed the guys.

"Oh really? Well what floor are you on?" Hazel asked she was planning something and Ryu didn't like it one bit.

"Twenty-three."

"Well we'll be seeing more of each other then." she said with a smile. "Daddy stays on the main land with whatever woman he's engaged to at the moment, but I get the penthouse on the twenty-third floor here." Hazel turned with a smile and started to walk away. "Oh and Ryu." she called over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I cant wait to get t know you better." Hazel gave a small wink. "Well bye!" she waved and walked down to the beach where she was immediately tended to by hot guys that were working at the hotel. "Oh yes Ryu, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together." she said to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryu who was still mad about the whole Hazel owning the place thing, stayed close to Deidara's side. They were checked into their rooms, and settled in.

~Sasuke and Sakura~

"Oh Sasuke-kun come look at the view!" Sakura cooed looking out over the balcony at the ocean side. The sun was coming down on it making it look like thousands of diamonds were hidden somewhere beneath the surface.

"Yeah beautiful." Sasuke said coming up from behind her and hugging her. "Sakura while were here we can do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Can we go down there?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and kissed her neck before letting her go. "Where are you going?"

"Bathing suit." he said with a smile. Sakura giggled to herself and nodded before going to put on her own. When Sasuke walked down to the water, Sakura was already there, lying in a beach chair and damn was she looking good. She was wearing a red string bikini, with a see though white sarong around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. Sasuke was wearing Dark blue swim trunks with Red and Black lines running through it making some kind of design in it. They were hung low, and Sakura could see the six pack abs, and chest muscles that were normally hidden. She blushed a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked when Sasuke let out a small growl.

"All the guys looking at you." he said kissing her. Sakura giggled and looked out at the beach. There was a group of guys playing volley ball close, and a lot of them were looking at her.

"Sasuke are you still jealous because of that thing that happened last year?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't say anything but let out another small growl as a few of the guys walked over.

"Hey." one of them said. He had short blond messy hair, and green eyes, with a very nice body. The guy beside him looked like Gaara just without the dark circles around the eyes. "So I'm Ryuoke, this is Kamadake."

"Hi boys I'm Sakura this is Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hi, so Sakura would you like to play volleyball with us?" Kamadake asked.

"Hm, okay yeah I could use a little practice." Sakura said standing up.

"Well Sasuke you can come too." Ryuoke said.

"I'll pass." Sasuke said.

Sakura said nothing but followed the guys over to the court. Sasuke watched the whole time, making sure no one tried anything, and he was surprised that none of them did. There was no contact between Sakura and any of the guys other than a high-five.

"Come one Sakura, spike it!" Ryuoke called as he set the ball. Sakura nodded and jumped slamming the ball down on the other team's side so fast they didn't even see it coming.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Sakura said with a smile. "Alright boys I'm spent, see ya later." Sakura said waving as she left the court.

"Wait!" Ryuoke ran over to his bag and pulled a pad of paper and a pen out. "Call us if you ever want to play again." he said with a smile giving Sakura a piece of paper. She took it and nodded.

"Oh here." she took the pen from him and wrote her number on his hand. "I'm staying in the Hotel Hazel." she added before running over to Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked. Sakura could tell he was getting a bit suspicious of the number exchange.

"Sasuke I swear nothing happened we gave each other our numbers so we could play volleyball again." she said. Sasuke didn't believe her. "Ugh your hopeless." she stood and was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"You belong to me." he said kissing her hard and long. Sakura gave a small giggle and kissed back.

~Neji and Tenten~

"Ah I love the sun!" Tenten said stretching out beside pool in her chair. Neji was already beside her eyes closed behind shades, when a couple of guys walked up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Neji opened his eyes but didn't move as he looked at him.

"Hi boys, what can I do for you?" Tenten asked, knowing full well that Neji was watching.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to judge our cannon ball contest for us."

"Uh sure." Tenten said with a smile as the boys climbed up to the diving bored. "Winner gets a kiss." she called out. The guys high five each other and Neji walked up beside them.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Sure."

"One, two. Three!" Tenten called the guys jumped one by one, but Neji stood on the deck still. "Well between you two, you win." Tenten said pointing to one of the boys. Then everyone looked at Neji who smirked and jumped in. Tenten pulled out a hidden umbrella as the water crashed over the edge of the pool emptying a good three inches from it. "Neji wins!"

"Damn right." that was all Tenten heard before Neji was kissing her.

"Ah that was fun, Neji can we do this every day?" she asked.

"As you wish."

~Daiza and Kiba~

Daiza was swimming around in the cool water while Kiba watched her. "Come on Kiba, get in." she begged swimming up to the side where he was waiting.

"No way, I'm good out of the water, ugh I hate taking a shower, why would I want to get in there?" he asked.

"Please!" Daiza begged. Kiba just shook his head and crossed his arms. "Fine have it your way." Daiza swam over to where there were a group of people behind the waterfall. "Hi guys mind if I join?" she asked walking in.

"No, go ahead." a guy said. He looked like Kiba, just with black hair, and red eyes. "I'm Kizaku."

"Hey, I'm Daiza." she said sitting beside him.

"So are you here alone?" Kizaku asked

"No, my boyfriend is here, he just doesn't like the water." Daiza said with a smile.

"Hm, I bet I know how to get him in the water, want some help?" Kizaku asked.

Daiza looked at him for a moment, he had a wicked smile on his face. She nodded. "What do we do?"

Ten minutes and some secrets later, Daiza was at one end of the pool, and Kizaku was beside Kiba. Everyone in the pool room had been told what was going to happen, and not to interfere. Kizaku was the life guard so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Man that chick is brave." he said looking over at Daiza as she climbed to the high dive.

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"No one has been able to make the high dive without injuring themselves before."

Kiba looked at her in shock. Of course that was a total lie but he didn't need to know. Daiza climbed up to the top and as she was about to turn around and run off she slipped and fell in. Kiba was in the water in a second, and by her side.

"Holly hell, are you okay?" he asked. Daiza kissed him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." she looked around. "Hey you're in the water." she said with a smile Kiba realized what had happened and kissed her before they started to swim around. Daiza looked over at Kizaku and thanked him. He nodded and walked over to the life guard's chair.


	12. Chapter 12

Ino and Shikamaru were up in their room, cuddled together on the couch watching the Condemned on the big screen. Shikamaru was holding Ino on his lap and they were under Ino's favorite afghan that she had packed. They were at the part where Steve Austin was contacting his girlfriend when Ino heard Shikamaru light up another cigarette. It was his third today. "Hun can you not smoke right now?" Ino asked moving away from Shikamaru. He sighed and set the cigarette on the table beside his lighter.

"You know I'm not addicted to them yet." he said as Ino cuddled back into his arms. "I could quit if I wanted to."

"Yeah okay." Ino said watching the movie.

Shikamaru looked at her weird "You don't believe me?" he asked. Ino shrugged. Shikamaru lifted her up off of him, and grabbed the cigarette and pack.

"Shika-kun what are you doing?" Ino asked as he walked over to the trash can.

"Proving to you that I can quit." he threw the cigarettes away and lit up a piece of paper and dropped it in the trash can. Soon the whole thing was lit ablaze and the cigarettes were gone. "See?"

"Oh honey I'm so happy!" Ino ran over and hugged him.

"I told you." he said kissing the top of her head.

~Hinata and Naruto~

"Hinata-chan want to go down to the pool with me?" Naruto asked walking into the bed room. Hinata was lying on the bed already in her baiting suit, reading a book.

"Sure Naruto-kun." Hinata said following Naruto down to the pool. She sat on the side while Naruto jumped and splashed around in the water. She was watching him from the shallow end of it when she saw a blond swim up to him.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Uh hey, just swimming." he said looking over at Hinata. "Uh sorry I got to go." he said swimming over to Hinata. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said kicking her feet in the water a little bit. "Naruto you love me right?" she asked.

"Of course I do Hinata." Naruto hopped up so he was sitting beside Hinata on the deck. "I love only you." he tilted her head up to his so she was looking him in the eye. He kissed her lightly before she pulled him down for more.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." she whispered as she hugged him.

~Ryu and Deidara~

Deidara was sitting on the bed watching a movie, and watching Ryu at the same time. Ever since that _chat_ with Hazel she had been acting weird. She wouldn't sit still in the same place for more than five minutes, and she kept moving things around. "Okay!" he said when he finally had enough.

Ryu looked at him a bit startled at his sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" she asked when he got up off the bed and walked over to her. He shook his head and placed his hand on her forehead. "Deidara what the hell are you doing?" she asked pulling away.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with you." he said moving around her in a circle. "Is it Hazel's fault?" he asked. Ryu looked away.

"She got you under her control once, who's to say she won't again?" Ryu asked crossing her arms. She fought back the tears. _I won't lose him again_

"Hey, hey." Deidara tilted her head up to his. "I swear no matter what happens I will always love you and only you." he promised. Ryu hugged him, hoping that he was right.

That night everyone was heading down to one of the rooms in the hotel where there was a night club. The girls were all dressed in their club clothes, and the guys were dressed in theirs. "Oh man this place is so crowded." Ino said as they pushed their way through.

Ryu and Daiza both looked at each other. "Shall we?" Ryu asked.

"We shall." Daiza said.

"You shall what?" Kiba asked grabbing Daiza's hand. Daiza only winked as she and Ryu walked out a little further, and began to move in time with the music. Ryu and Daiza moved with each other creating a small space for themselves. When Ryu went one way, Daiza would go the other, their hips swayed back and forth and they slowly caught the attention of other dancers around them, until they along with everyone else had worked their way into the middle of the floor, everyone watching.

Ryu spun Daiza out, and then brought her back, before they started to Soulja Boy facing each other. Then they grabbed each other's hand and went down low to the ground, their other hand touching the ground behind them before they came back up switched hands and went down and did the same thing. They moved with the music, and were soon, leaning with it, and pop locking and dropping. Once they could tell they had enough room for the others to get in, they pulled them into the circle.

"Um wow." Kiba said when he reached Daiza's side, moving behind her as she moved. "No where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"Ryu and I have been friends for a while; we know how to do a few things." Daiza said with a smile, happy that Kiba liked the dance.

"Well you two sure know how to put on a show." Kiba said as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"You liked it?" she asked.

"Liked it? I loved it." Kiba said with a smile as he started to nibble on her ear shell. Daiza gave a small shiver and started to move her hips.

"Well they look happy." Sakura said with a small smile as she and Sasuke danced together.

The whole night was flawless, but what they didn't know was that Hazel and Hoshi were up in the VIP lounge watching the whole thing, and working on a plan to get the men they thought they should be with.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the girls were all getting ready go to spend the day at the water park with the guys. Kiba and Daiza were in their room, almost done when there was knock on the door. "I'll get it." Daiza said giving Kiba a kiss. When Daiza did open the door she was shocked to see Hazel and Hoshi there. "What do you two want?" Daiza asked.

"We were just wondering if you and the gang wanted to come hang out with us by the pool." Hazel said with her cheep smile.

"Sorry girls we have other plans." Daiza said walking back inside. She was about to close the door, when Hazel stopped her with her foot. "Hazel."

"Oh come now Daiza, we just want to make up for what happen at the beginning of the year between us. And I know that Ryu won't come if you won't, please?" she asked.

Daiza sighed. "Look I can't guarantee that Ryu will even talk to you, but we're all going to the water park today." and with that Daiza slammed the door closed.

"What are we going to do now?" Hoshi asked. "They won't come onto our turf."

"My dear Hoshi this whole island is our turf." Hazel said with a crafty smile.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and stashed her hair brush in her bag and a pony tail holder on her wrist before slipping into her flip flops. "Hey Sasuke, are you ready?" she called into the room.

"Yeah, just about" Sasuke called back.

The phone rang and Sakura rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sakura its Daiza. We have problems."

"What kind of problems."

"Hazel and Hoshi. They came to my room and said that they wanted to apologize to us, and wanted us to hang out with them by the pool."

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I told them no, and that we were going to the park, but only because they wouldn't leave. They said that Ryu wouldn't listen if I wasn't there."

"Yeah well I doubt she'll be in the mood to listen to those two anyways."

"That's what I said."

"Okay don't worry about it, as long as we can keep them away from Ryu everything will be fine. I have a plan." Sakura hung up and looked at Sasuke who had been listening.

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura? Sakura?" Daiza's reply was the dial tone. "Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" she hung up and not long later they were all at the gate for the park.

"So where does everyone want to go?" Ino asked.

"I think we should all meet up at the wave pool." Tenten said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, lets head there and then we can go where ever we want." Sakura said looking at the map over Sasuke's shoulder.

When they reached the wave pool, the girls all laid their things down, and looked at the map "Shika kun can we go to the tide pools?" Ino asked looking up. Shikamaru nodded and picked up his water bottle before they walked off.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked when she stood and walked over to the edge of the water where a chair was set up.

"Lets just stay here Sasuke-kun." she said dipping her toes in the water as the waves washed over her feet.

"Kiba wan to go ride some rides?" Daiza asked

"You know it " Kiba said grabbing his shades as he and Daiza took off.

"Come on Naruto kun let's go with them." Hinata said as she and Naruto followed Kiba and Daiza.

"Hey Tenten where are you and Neji going?" Ryu asked when she looked up and saw them walking away.

"Picnic." Tenten said with a wink before Neji pulled her away.

"What would you like to do my love?" Deidara asked as he wrapped an arm around Ryu's waist. Ryu looked down at the map.

"Let's go down to the waterfalls. I think I just want to hang around for a little bit today." Ryu said grabbing her sunglasses. Deidara nodded and grabbed his own sunglasses before they walked away leaving the map with Sasuke and Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14

_**~Ryu and Deidara~**_

Deidara looked over at Ryu she had been a little happier since he talked to her yesterday, but she still wasn't back to her normal self. "Ryu are you sure you're okay?" he asked when they laid down by the water's edge.

"Deidara I swear I'm fine." Ryu said pulling her top off. Underneath was a bikini top with red and black stripe, a pair of white daisy dukes, and Deidara could only imagine what the string bottoms looked like. "What's wrong?" she asked when she caught him staring.

"Huh?" Deidara met her eyes and caught the wickedly devious smile she had on her face. "S-sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be." she said laying back down on her back in the chair. "It makes girls feel good when their boyfriends stare at them."

Deidara got an idea then. He took his won shirt off and propped himself up on his elbows head in his hands and just stared at Ryu. When she gave him a weird look he gave a small wink. "Where are you going?" he asked when Ryu got up after a while.

"To get a drink, you want one?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Mkay." Ryu kissed Deidara and walked over to the bar. "Two strawberry daiquiris–virgin." she said t the bartender. He nodded and walked away. Ryu turned around and leant against the bar, watching the people the water.

"Well hello beautiful." Ryu turned to look at the man. He had short messy hair–the kind that a lot of skaters had, the ones you could do the 'hair flip' with–and dark auburn eyes. His body was nice, and he was pretty hot, but nowhere near as much as Deidara was.

"Hey." Ryu said turning back around. The bar tender brought her drinks back and she was about to lay the money down, when the guy beside her did. Her eyes traveled up his hand and met his eyes. "Thanks?"

"No problem." he said with a smile. He pulled a small card out of his pocket and wrote a number on the back of it. "I know you're here with your boyfriend, but hey I figured I'd give you my number anyways." he handed the card to Ryu.

She turned it over and looked at it.

**Erick's Piercings**

"You do piercing?" she asked.

Erick looked at the card and scratched his head. "Yeah I've got a small booth on the corner of Maple and Smith in town."

"Well thanks Erick." Ryu said with a smile. She started to walk away.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" he called.

"Friends call me Ryu!" she called back. Ryu walked back over to Deidara and handed him his drink.

"Who was that?" Deidara asked nodding over to Erick who was over by a bunch of guys. He looked over at Ryu and smiled.

"Just a nice guy who paid for your drink." she said with a smile. Deidara looked confused. "Don't worry about it." Ryu said kissing him deeply before taking a drink.

The day slowly passes by and the sun was high in the sky when a cocky laugh was heard. Deidara was half asleep and shot up, knowing full well who those laughs belonged to. He glanced over at Ryu, but she was out of it, he was going to need to carry her back to the hotel.

"Deidara, how are you?"

"Hazel, go away." Deidara said. He started to pick their towels up when Hazel grabbed his arm.

"Awe come on, she's asleep, and you said you liked me. Come on, just a little swim?" Hazel asked batting her eyes.

"No." Deidara said flatly.

Hazel sighed and let go of Deidara's arm. She looked at the pool, the pool of water by the edge and she got one of the most brilliant ideas. She walked over to the edge. She almost slipped on accident but steadied herself.

"Hazel be careful." Deidara said when he turned around but it was too late, in she went, and when she didn't come back off he dove in after her and pulled her up.

"Hey loud mouths shut up!" Ryu said bolting up. _Sheesh all I want was a little sleep._ Ryu looked beside her but no Deidara. _Where did he go?_ She looked out at the pool, and saw him with his arms wrapped around Hazel, her arms around his neck, and pressed very close. _Yeah so much for what he said in the hotel room._

Deidara coughed a little. "Are you alright?" he asked looking down at Hazel. She coughed and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ryu leaving and smirked.

"Oh Deidara thank you so much." she said. Before Deidara could do anything Hazel placed her lips against his.

Deidara pulled away and shoved Hazel away from him. He immediately looked over at Ryu. She looked at him and walked away. Deidara's heart died. He climbed out and tried to run after her, but she was lost in the crowed. Deidara looked back at Hazel who was laughing. "What the hell have you done?" he asked.

Hazel stopped and looked at him. "Deidara I . . ." she didn't know what to say. Deidara looked like a little kid who found out his puppy had just died. He was heartbroken. She didn't say anything as he ran after Ryu. _He really loves her_


	15. Chapter 15

_**~Hinata & Naruto~**_

Naruto ran through the hoses, pulling Hinata along by the hand as the water poured down on them. "That was awesome." he said when he and Hinata landed in the water at the base of the ride.

"He he, Naruto, your so much fun." Hinata said as they walked out.

"Oh you have no idea." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. He tackled her down in the water before assaulting her lips with his own.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a giggle when they sat up. Naruto gave a wicked smile and they sat down on their chairs.

"Hinata chan you know that you are the only woman I ever want to be with right?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes. Hinata's eyes started to swell up a little bit, and she nodded. Naruto had an idea planned but he needed advise, and he was getting it from the guys at lunch, exactly where they were going now.

Hinata walked right over to Sakura and Tenten's side after giving Naruto a quick kiss. "We'll be right back girls." Naruto said as he, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Deidara walked over to the concession stands. "Hey guys, I–I need some help." Naruto asked keeping his eyes on the ground.

Sasuke looked up and smirked a little. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's about me and Hinata." he said. This caught Neji's attention.

"What about you and Hinata?" he asked his protective side coming out.

"Well, you guys know I really love her, and I would do anything in the world for her. I never want to be without her. I–I think I want to ask her to marry me." Naruto said still looking at the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at him . Naruto walked forward a few paces and stopped as well to look at them.

"Naruto, that's a big decision." Kiba said.

"I know I just feel like its time." he said.

Neji walked forward punched Naruto in the gut and helped him up. "That's just a taste of what you will get if you hurt her by doing this." Neji said. Naruto looked up at him and smile.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto turned and started to walk away. "Tell Hinata too meet me by the fountains tonight at seven in the Hotel garden." he called as he ran off.

Naruto walked to the bus stop that took him into town, and from there he walked until he found a jewelers. When he walked inside the woman at the counter gave him a weird look and went back to helping the woman she was with. Naruto started to look through the rings but it didn't take long for him to find the one he wanted.

The ring was designed with an intricate cross prong basket setting. The band was channel-set with six round brilliant blue topaz diamonds that arch up to a cathedral cross prong basket. A beautiful setting and the entire diamond in the middle could be seen. It was 18k and whit gold, and it was the perfect ring.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman asked. She scared him a bit and he was quite, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh, y-yeah I want to buy that ring." he said pointing at the beautiful trinket under the glass. The woman looked at him for a moment but shrugged and pulled the ring out form the case and handed it to him.

"Can you afford that?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." he said. He was amazed at the ring it was perfect.

"What size?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her for a minute before slapping himself. He quickly pulled his phone out and called Neji. "Yeah?"

"What size ring does Hinata wear?"

"Size 5."

"I don't even want to know how you know that Sasuke said in the back ground.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto hung up and stashed the phone. "Size five." he said. The woman nodded and went into the back before coming back, with a deep purple colored box. Naruto walked up to the register and took out his wallet.

"That's $780.00" she said.

Naruto nodded pulled the cash out and gave it to her. She sighed handed him the box which he pocketed before walking out and down the street to the gift store. He needed flowers. He found the best bouquet of white roses, and another one of red, he had the florist combine them together before he paid for them and left. He had one hour to get back to the hotel, get dressed and get down to the fountains.

Hinata was a little more than nervous as she made her self up before she went down to meet Naruto. When he didn't come back with the guys she was a little worried, and now she was just nervous. He had never done anything like this before and after what he said today at the pool, she was a little nervous at what he had planned. Hinata did a once over in the mirror before walking out of the hotel room and walking down to the hotel garden where the fountains where. She wasn't waiting long when Naruto showed up. He was wearing jeans and a deep blue dress shirt, and he was holding a huge bouquet of red and white roses. Hinata knew what they meant. Red and white roses meant unity. Her heart went into over drive.

"You look beautiful." he said as he walked up and kissed her. Hinata kissed him lightly, and took the roses from him.

"Thank you." she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey, hey." Naruto lifted her chin a little and wiped away her tears. "I haven't even gotten to the biggest thing yet." he said with a smile. Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her over to the edge of the fountain where he sat her down, and he sat beside her.

"Naruto, I love you so much." she said with a light smile.

"I love you too." Naruto kissed her one more time before he went down on one knee in front of her. Hinata let out a small choked sob as he took her hand. "Hinata, my love, I want to be with you night and day. I would do anything just to be with you. You are the one I want to fall asleep with every night. My shining star, will you marry me?" Naruto asked taking the purple box out and opening it. Naruto let out another sob and nodded.

"Yes, hell yes." she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Naruto."

"No you are." he said giving her a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_**~Tenten & Neji~**_

Tenten and Neji walked down to a small reserved piece of land underneath a tree where there was plenty of shade. Neji had made the reservations that morning, and Tenten had packed a lunch. They both sat down on the blankets and just looked at each other for a while. "I love you. Neji said finally breaking the silence.

Tenten smiled and gave him a small wink. "I know." she said. When Neji's smile dipped a little she kissed him on the nose. "And I love you too." she added. Neji gave a smirk and before she could pull her head away Neji reached forward and pulled her into a kiss. Neji ran his tongue along her, and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap.

"Good." he said when he pulled his lips away.

"Come on." Tenten said standing up and taking her shirt off. "Let's go swimming." Neji just stared as she took her shirt and shorts off exposing the bikini she had on.

_Damn I'm one lucky man._ Neji thought as he ripped his own shirt off and ran to catch up with Tenten. "Come on babe wait!" he called when she started to run into the water. Tenten stopped so abruptly that Neji ran into her and they both fell off the dock and into the water.

Tenten grabbed onto Neji's arm as he pulled them both up to the water's surface. "You dork." she said teasingly.

"Yeah but I'm your dork." Neji said kissing her nose. They swam out a bit to where the sand bar was, and sat down in the warm water. "So how do you lie the vacation so far?" he asked.

"It's nice, but we should do something special for Christmas." Tenten said with a smile. Neji nodded. Tenten pulled out of his arms for a moment and looked back at him as she swam out a little farther.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked When Tenten reached the end of the sand bar.

"Diving." she said with a wink. Neji watched as she jumped off the sand bar and went under. When she came up she was smiling, and holding something in her hand. "What?" Neji just shook his head and pointed at the thing in her hand. "Oh." Tenten opened her hands, and inside was a clam. "I wanted to see if there was a pearl in it." she said with a smile. "Help me get some more?"

"Yeah okay." Tenten had an idea for a Christmas present but it would only work if she go at least one pearl.

"Wow at least one of these has to have a pearl." Neji said looking at the huge pile of clams they had laying at their feet back on the shore.

Tenten smiled and looked down. "Yeah but I already found the biggest." she said looking at them.

"Where?"

"Here" she said kissing him. Neji gave a smirk before kissing back with full force. Tenten gave a small moan and Neji laid her back on the blanket. "I love you so much." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she said kissing him again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ino & Shikamaru**_

The sun was shining down hard as Ino and Shikamaru walked across the rocks, being careful not to step in the small pools of water or the small animals running across. The waves of the nearby beach were crashing against the rocks, and Ino was holding tight to Shikamaru's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while. Ino hadn't said much at all today and that wasn't normal." He looked at her and she didn't say anything. "Ino?"

"Shika-kun, why did you burn those cigarettes?" she asked, still not looking at him. She kept her eyes on the ground as they walked. "I mean did you burn them just to show me up, or did you do it because you wanted too?" she asked.

Shikamaru stopped walking and Ino stopped with him. She was keeping her eyes on the ground, but she wouldn't let go of his arm. Shikamaru gave a sigh and pulled his arm free. Ino ddin't say anything just dropped her arms to her side. Shikamaru turned to face her and pulled her into a hug. "Ino I don't know why I burned them." he said honestly. "I really didn't like them all that much, I-I don't know. I felt like I had to, to remember him some how." he said.

Ino smiled lightly when she felt a sob shake through him, and a few tears hit her head. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him once. "He would want you to remember him, but baby not like that." she said squeezing around his chest. Shikamaru pulled her tighter and let a few more tears leak out.

That night while they were in their hotel room, Ino was curled up in a little ball leaning against Shikamaru's chest. He was holding on to her, and he had Kurenai on the phone. "So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay, the baby keeps kicking, so I hardly get any sleep at night. What about you Shikamaru, are you still smoking?" she asked.

"No. Ino and I talked about it, I found a different way to remember him." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"That's good." Kurenai said. "Oh no "

"Kurenai what's wrong?"

"Shikamaru I have to go, it's time." Shikamaru was speechless. "Kakashi come on " she called.

"Just remember your breathing, and call me back okay?"

"Yeah, bye Shikamaru."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked when he flipped his phone shut.  
"Kurenai is having the baby." he said in a dazed look.

Ino let out a squeal and kissed Shikamaru. "Congratulations uncle." she said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Ino smiled and stood up. "Well come on, you can get something done for the baby too." Shikamaru nodded and they walked out the door to catch a bus. The whole way into the city Ino sat on Shikamaru's lap, and played with his hair. They got into town, and all of the lights were shining bright, and it looked a little bit like a tropical Las Vegas. They walked three blocks to the tattoo parlor.

"Hey kids, what can I for ya?" They looked up and there was a really big guy standing there with tattoos all over his arms, and piercings.

"Uh yeah." Shikamaru said walking over to the counter. "My really close friend just died, and I want to get his name, the year he was born, and the year he died."

Ino held onto his arm as they walked back. "Sure thing man, just pick out a design."

Shikamaru began flipping through the books until he found what he was looking for. He told the man and was soon under the needle as the work was being done. The tattoo was done in green ink with a fairy script in a band around his arm.

"It looks great babe." Ino said. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ino!"

"Anko, how's Kurenai doing?" Ino asked.

"She just had the baby. It's a girl, Nokijo."

"That's amazing, tell her we love her." Ino said before flipping the phone shut. "Kurenai had a girl, Nokijo." Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru talked to the guy, and he did two more tattoos before they left. When they walked into the lobby everyone was sitting around looking at Hinata's ring and talking. "Hey where have you guys been?" Neji asked when they walked in. Shikamaru took his tee shirt off, and everyone gasped. Around Shikamaru's upper right arm were three bands of words ringed together. One said Kurenai Yuuhi June 11 1980 in pink, the one that said Asuma Sarutobi October 18, 1979-June 7 2007 in green, and one that said Nokijo Sarutobi December 15, 2007.

"She had a girl." Sakura gasped. Ino nodded.

She grabbed onto Shikamaru's good arm and they sat while they all called Kurenai and talked to her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Daiza & Kiba**_

Kiba and Daiza ran through the water guns that were spraying down before they both jumped down the same tube on their stomachs on the mats. They were gone before the guys that worked their could catch them. "That was awesome " Kiba said when they reached the bottom. Daiza ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Well hello there firecracker." Kiba said with a toothy smile.

"Hey yourself." Daiza said kidding hid cheek. He smiled and as she pulled away she nipped at his ear. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked as Kiba started walking back to the shore where their things were.

Kiba laid down Daiza before he lay down beside her. Kiba ran his hand up her stomach before crashing his lops on top of hers. "I have a few ideas." he said with a smirk when he pulled away.

"I bet you do." Daiza said with a devilish smirk. Kiba gave a small chuckle and lay down beside her with his hands behind his head. "So where did Naruto go?" she asked tracing the mussels of his chest with her finger.

Kiba chuckled and looked out of one eye. "He probably went to get an engagement ring for Hinata." he said.

"Wow." Daiza let out a low whistle and laid her head on Kiba's chest. "So why's he getting that?"

Kiba sweat dropped before he kissed Daiza's head. "Oh I love my beautifully blond brunet." he said playfully.

"No seriously." Daiza said.

"He's proposing tonight."

"Proposing what?"

"Oh my ramen babe." Kiba sat up and looked Daiza in the eyes. "Naruto is going to ask Hinata to marry him tonight." Kiba said slowly.

"Ooohhh." Daiza said laughing nervously. "I knew that."

"Oh, I love you." Kiba said giving her a kiss. Later that night when they were in their hotel room, Kiba was laying down on the bed watching TV when Daiza came in and laid down beside him.

"I'm beat." she said with a sigh. "Kiba what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kiba flipped the TV off. "Whatever your heart desires my blond brunette." Kiba said with a smile before kissing her again.

"Are you still making fun of me for earlier?" Daiza demanded sitting up again.

Kiba sat up and got serious. "Baby I'm not making fun of you, just teasing." he said. Daiza looked away and walked back into the bathroom. She felt a little foolish hiding out in the bathroom, but she had an idea, this was going to be fun. She paced back and forth until she heard Kina get off the bed and walk over. He waited by the door for a moment before he walked in. Daiza scowled, and made a move to walk out past him, but Kiba grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. Daiza pushed against him trying to break free but Kina took her hands and secured them to the wall above her head with his own.

"Kiba you bas–" she was cut off when Kiba's lips came crashing down on hers. She was still thrashing and trying to get Kiba off of her when he got an idea. Kiba bit her bottom lip hard enough with his canine to make it bleed. She tried to cry out, but as soon as she opened her mouth Kiba shoved his tongue into it, and immediately Daiza stilled. She let out a moan of pleasure as the pain in her bottom lip melted away. Kina soon released her wrists and started to run his hands up and down her back, and she immediately tangled her fingers into his shaggy hair.

"I'm sorry." Kiba said breathlessly when he pulled away. Daiza slapped his arm and kissed him once on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked.

Daiza kissed him again. "For biting my lip!." Kiba just smile and took her by the hand as they walked back to the bed. They climbed in and Kiba held her. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist while the other was being used as a pillow for her. And they slept.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura waited until everyone was gone before she picked up the map, grabbed Sasuke by the hand, and stared walking. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Horse back riding."

Sasuke cringed inwardly. _Leave it to Sakura to pick something non-relaxing. _

When they reached the small ranch that resided on the island, there were small groups all waiting to go out, but Sasuke had something else planned. "Wait here." he said giving her a small kiss Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke walk off before petting one of the horses. "Hi can I get two horses for the privet river run?" Sasuke asked. The ride was for people who knew how to handle horses, and knew what they were doing. The lady at the counter nodded and gave him the two tickets, well that's what Sakura saw, but Sasuke secretly did something else.

Sasuke walked back over to Sakura's side. "So are we all set?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and kissed her cheek. They weren't standing there long when the instructor called out.

"Two for the Privet River Run."

"Come on." Sasuke said taking Sakura by the hand.

"Sasuke are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Hey we're the river run." Sasuke said.

"Perfect, so have you two gone before?" she asked.

"Yes we both know how to ride."

"Perfect, well for the lady . . . James, help this little lady get on Butterscotch." She called. A very tall handsome guy walked over, and took Sakura by the hand. "And you we'll put on Sharpshooter." She said leading Sasuke over to a large black quarter horse. Once both Sakura and Sasuke were on the horses they were led to the course, and were on their own again.

"Sasuke this place is beautiful." Sakura said as they led their horses down the path. They were beside a rived that pebble around rocks and a few logs.

"Come with me." Sasuke said with a smirk as he led the horse off the trail. Sakura led her horse after Sasuke and they were soon in a gallop. Sakura ho had no idea where she was going ust followed Sasuke until they reached the place Sasuke had secretly set up. They were in a small ravine with a waterfall, and a small stream that escaped from the lake. There was a picnic set up at the base of the waterfall. "Do you like it?" Sasuke asked climbing off of the horse. Sakura was at a loss for words and just nodded as she dismounted Butterscotch. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her cheek as he took the reins and led the two horses over to the water.

Sakura sat down on the blanket, it was set up underneath a large tree, and Sasuke climbed down beside her, lying out, his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. "Sasuke-kun this place is amazing how did you know about it?" she asked after a while.

"I had seen it on one of the maps, the woman at the counter said it wasn't on the trail; but I tipped her a fifty and she was more than happy to show me the way." He said with a smirk.

The day passed perfectly. Sasuke and Sakura took turns feeding each other and went for a cooling swim before they climbed back on the horse and slowly went back to the stables. On the bus ride back to the hotel Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He was a little startled when her head fell, but he relaxed as he watched her sleeping. He began playing with her hair, and every now and then he would place a kiss on her forehead.

When they got back to the hotel Sakura was still asleep so Sasuke picked her up and carried her inside. Naruto was pacing back and forth, looking his best and sporting a small box. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled before leaving. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the elevator, holding onto Sakura's small body as he went to the room. When he walked inside he slipped her shoes off and tucked her under the blankets before curling on his side beside her, watching her sleep until he too fell asleep with her in his arms and a hand on her heart, the smell of her shampoo in his system, and her name in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

All of the girls were in the hotel lobby the morning after Naruto's proposal, and what Ryu thought was Deidara's betrayal–but none of the girls knew about it. Sakura was sitting in one of the chairs with Hinata on her lap, Ino was on the couch beside Tenten who had her legs crossed beside Daiza who was filing her nails, and Ryu was sitting beside her on the arm of the couch. "So Naruto actually proposed?" Ino asked, turning Hinata's hand over in her hands looking at the ring.

"No Ino, he just gave her an expensive ring for the hell of it." Daiza said with heavy sarcasm, throwing her nail file and Ino and hitting her in the head. Ino shot a death glare at her, and Daiza jumped. "Shutting up now." she hid behind Tenten as best as she could. All of the girls but Daiza and Ryu started laughing.

"Hey Ryu, what's eating you?" Tenten asked looking past Daiza throwing her on the floor. Ryu looked over at her and shrugged. Tenten nodded it off and they went back to looking at Hinata's ring. The truth was Ryu had decided not to tell anyone about what happened until they got back home. She didn't want to take the spot light off of Hinata on one of the most exciting times in her life. The girls had all decided to take the day off, and let the boys enjoy themselves while they went shopping. They were just waiting for them to come down so they could say good bye before they left.

Up stairs the guys were all on their way down when the noticed that Deidara was acting weird. "Okay man, spill." Naruto said as they cornered him, and backed him into the wall.

"Yeah, you look worse than a guy who was denied right before a release, because the girl was done, after a week of sexual frustration." Neji added.

Deidara looked at all of them once before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Ryu thinks I cheated on her with Hazel.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, he jumped back and ran into Sasuke.

"Man are you serious?" Sasuke asked pushing Naruto away.

"Yeah."

"Well did you?" Shikamaru asked crossing his arms.

"No way! Ryu's the love of my life."

"Then what happened?" Neji demanded.

"Hazel tricked me, she fell into the pool, so I jumped in to help her, Ryu was asleep in the chair, and when we came up, Hazel kissed me, but Ryu was up and she saw us." Deidara leaned against the wall and looked up. "Damn, the look in her eyes." he looked back in his mind and saw all of the hurt and betrayal there.

"Well come on man, we're going to help you work on a plan to get your woman back." Sasuke said with a smirk as they walked down stairs. The girls all smiled–save Ryu–and walked up to meet the guys.

"I'll see you tonight." Sakura said giving him a quick kiss. He nodded, and the girls all followed her example, and watched a little confused as Ryu walked out without saying anything to Deidara. "Do you know what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to take care of it." he said giving her a kiss before the girls walked out to catch up with Ryu.


	21. Chapter 21

All of the girls were walking along the shop fronts when a voice called out to Ryu. She spun around, her hair following in a long flow. "Erick?" she asked seeing the boy.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Nothing really, just out shopping." Ryu said gesturing towards the group of girls behind her that were a little more than confused.

"Nice, well listen, my dad's throwing this huge Christmas party tonight down at the beach, do you and your friends want to come?" Erick asked, flashing a cute baby face smile.

"Sure Erick, we'll see you there at eight kay?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah see ya." Erick gave Ryu a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. "You kissed her right?" a voice asked as he walked behind a store. He gave a nod. "Good, the plan is falling into line."

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ryu said walking into a shop. The girls all gave her a yeah-okay face and followed her.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked.

"Erick."

"And how do you know him?"

"He bought us drinks yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

Ryu rolled her eyes and took the few things she had to the register and paid for them. That night, after the guys had heard about the party and were ready to put their plan into action, they were out front waiting for the girls. They came down one by one, all dressed in something different. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt with a black tee shirt that said 'Cherry' in pink sparkly letters. Ino was wearing a pair of pants that had holes in them all along her leg and a dark purple tank top. Daiza was wearing a pair of converse with a pair of black leggings, a dark blue skirt, and a white tank top that said 'Club Girl' on it. Tenten was wearing a short green sundress, Hinata was wearing short lavender colored sundress, and Ryu was wearing a pair of short boy shorts and a halter top.

They all walked out to the beach, where a serious party was getting under way. There was a series of bonfires lit up, and a series of huge ass stereos that all connected to the DJ station at the East end of the beach. Erick was standing on a wooden platform beside the DJ station. As soon as he saw Ryu he called them over. "Hey about time you showed up." He said with a smile kissing her cheek. Deidara clenched his fist, and Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Chill man, just follow the plan." He said with a smile, grabbing Sakura by the hand and leading her away. He spun her so she had his back to him, and they began to move with each other, and against each other. The rest of the guys followed suit.

"Hey Ryu, I hear you're a pretty awesome singer, want to take a shot at the Karaoke contest tonight?" Erick asked as Ryu followed him up to the main stage, where they started to dance.

"Maybe." She said with a smirk, twirling around a little bit. Okay if Deidara wasn't pissed off before, he sure as hell was now. This was not a part of the plan. Erick should NOT b dancing with Ryu. Deciding he needed to cool down a little bit Deidara walked down the beach.

It was getting close to midnight and the Karaoke competition, and Ryu felt a tap on her shoulder as she submitted her entry. "Hazel." She said with a nod, starting to walk away.

"Ryu wait!" Hazel called. Ryu didn't stop, and Hazel was all but running to keep up with her. "Deidara didn't kiss me yesterday, I kissed him. Please don't blame him." She said on the verge of tears.

Ryu eyed her carefully. "Hazel get out of here, and if I ever catch you around him again, it will be the last time that pretty face of yours remains pretty." Ryu said with a scowl. Hazel wasted no time running off, and Ryu just sat by the speakers that were drowning everything out, and making her body numb. Man she really had a fucked up problem huh?

"Okay everyone, so it's time for the competition, and our first performer for the night id Deidara." Erick said over the mic.

"Hey, um this song goes out to a special girl who I hurt, Ryu, I'm sorry, and baby I love you more than life it's self." A few people in the audience awed, but Ryu looked up in utter shock as Deidara walked up to the mic, and her favorite Bon Jovi song began to play.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you  
Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always

Deidara walked off the stage and immediately Ryu threw her arms around him crying. "I'm sorry." She muttered against his chest. Deidara smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Okay um so Ryu's next." Erick called.

Ryu gave Deidara a smile and walked up to the mic. "Hey 'yall, this is for my Deidara, and another girl he's ever been with." She said with a smirk.

_Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai_

Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

Hey, hey!

Deidara smiled and gave Ryu a kiss when she came back into his arms. They didn't say anything to anyone, only disappeared back to the hotel. The Next morning they were all on their way home, and the rest of the school year passed by flawlessly.

Okay I know that this really wasn't the ending you were expecting. *dodges a kunai* But I'm not done with the gang obviously. *dodges a Kanata* the next series is going to be them in Collage, and the wedding between Naruto and Hinata, and possibly a few others! *dodges fuma shuriken* I promise!


End file.
